


Got the Time [vid]

by china_shop



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Other, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Doctor Who vid to "Got the Time" by Joe Jackson. (Spoilers for season 5.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got the Time [vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mergatrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/gifts).



> Thanks to my partner for feedback. :-)

**Streaming:** [at YouTube](http://youtu.be/6aETm-zbO2g)  
**Download:** [AVI (24Mb)](http://china-shop.crocolanthus.com/DoctorWho_GottheTime_chinashop.avi) (Right click, save as to download.)

["Got the Time" lyrics by Joe Jackson](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/joejackson/gotthetime.html)


End file.
